Kayo Yuka
Kayo Yuka (床・カヨ Yuka Kayo), known as the Blind Albino (盲目のアルビノ Mōmoku no Arubino) by the public, is the blind American leader of a group of vigilantes, the Liars, as well as the heiress of Yuka Corp. Appearance Kayo is a young woman of medium height, with a slim figure, an average sized chest and some asian features due to her half-Japanese half-American parentage. Being an albino, Kayo's naturally wavy and messy hair is of a very light, almost white shade of blond. Out of work hours when she needs to look professional, she lets her hair fall to her shoulders, making her different hair lenght and bangs look aesthetic effortlessly. Otherwise, she just ties it in a low bun or ponytail in the back or a side of her head, with residing wild strands of hair. As a businesswoman, Kayo wears a typical professional outfit made of a sleeveless black top on a pale pink shirt, a black pencil skirt, white tights and black high heel shoes. In civilian clothes, she prefers comfort over fashion, which results in her wearing hoodies, joggings, sport shoes or such things. She doesn't really have a specific attire. Not to frighten people with her blind light blue eyes, she keeps them closed and walks around with a special cane, although not really needing it. When in her vigilante attire, she's the freest she could be. With her loose hair and the bandages on her eyes, she gives out a look that would remind of Erasedhead if not for the rest of her costume. She wears a black, long-sleeved wool coat on top of a white short dress, both falling to her mid-thighs. A black short can be seen sticking out of under the dress. A little under it is a leg belt on which she stores a gun, while there's at least two others hidden in her coat's inside pockets. She wears black boots with laces at her feet. Personality Kayo is a simple, free-spirited, yet calm person to the point of appearing insensitive. Extremely level-headed in times of crisis, she handles others' panic with efficiency and naturally excels in the art of leadership. As a tactician, she rarely lets her feelings get in her way, which used to be a problem as she bottled them up before meeting Eliza. Her smartness, maturity and composure often contrasts greatly with her lazy and easy-going attitude out of work. During these moments, she finds it hard to care about anything but herself, as she needs to be relieved of the pressure, which she accumulates to a great extent before letting it all out. Kayo's way of facing hardships always is the most straightforward one. She takes every opportunity she can, even if it means breaking some laws in everyone's back. Of course, she never takes advantage of others during it, since it's the best way to get noticed and as a bit of an altruist, she wouldn't be able to bear it. Yet, out of her costume, Kayo only minds her own business, Quirk and Abilities Equipment History Synopsis TBA Relationships Karin Drake At first, Kayo thought of Karin as a boisterous, spoiled rich brat that didn't knew or tried to understand anything out of her world. She was annoyed by the younger girl who kept dragging others into her mess, including those who didn't want to do anything with it, such as Nathan. In the end, Kayo gave her what she wanted so she could stop whining about it, but didn't give the girl much of a chance to prouve herself, ready to send her out of the team at the slightest mistake. Then, as they spent more time together, Kayo came to appreciate the girl's energetic personality and bright smile, and acknowledged the efforts she was putting in her work to earn her place. She herself started opening more to her illegal co-worker against the crime and they're now good friends. Nathan Corneil When Karin brought her best friend over, Kayo felt nothing but pity for this sad child that had the role to stop Karin whevener she went too far and had to act like the girl's guardian. She took him under her wing despite his own whining and crying, that she accepted better due to the circumstances. Although he couldn't find guidance with his quirk with her, she became this sort of mother figure for him, giving him advice to stand for himself and bond over lack of parental figures. She tries to get him out of his admiration of Karin in hope it will make him stop to belittle himself. Luca Fogusa Kayo had known Luca since childhood and had always gotten perfectly along with him, which is why she designated him to be her right-hand man in the battle. It's even implied multiple times that Kayo's levelheadness comes from spending so much time with him. Having absolute trust in him and his abilites, she'll often hand him over the responsabilities when she's too busy, but not to the point of necleting her duties. He's part of the small group of people she feels comfortable enough with to crack a few jokes every now and then. Her favorite thing even is to bug him on their rather small, yet existant age gap, knowing he can throw quite the fuss about it. Elisa Blair Helmore Among the many schools of young prodigees Kayo came across when searching for a promising talent to sponsor, Kayo met Eliza and was immediatly amazed by the girl's talent with technology. A contract was signed, and both girls worked together since then when needed. In all of these years, Kayo came to know Liz better and opened to the girl. She became a confident for the heiress and a mean of support in times of doubt and pain. Due to all of this, they share a very deep and particular bond, trusting each other to death and being willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the other, as it was proven once in an hostage situation. However, Kayo has the feeling that Liz would rather not be saved by Kayo's sacrifice in a life and death situation, since she's a better leader than Liz could ever be. Alois Chester TBA Trivia *"Yuka" is written with the character 床 that means "floor". On the other hand, Kayo comes from 通い (Kayoi) which means "coming and going". I didn't have any particular meaning I wanted for her name, I just made it to sound nice and Japanese which is why it turned out this way. **Kayu comes from the first part of her first and last name. It's homophonous with the Japanese word for rice porridge. The contraction of this nickname, Kyu, is the Japanese pronounciation of nine. Her second nickname, Number 9, references this meaning. *... Quotes * "You're too young to go against the law and fight villains head on. I'm not against the fact that you want to help, but the fact that you're recklessly endagering yourself is weighting way more than wanting to help. It's not one of your silly games." — Kayo to Karin Drake * "It doesn't matter if we're seen as criminals, runaways or traitors by everyone. All I care about is saving lives, and I don't need a Quirk or a stupid Hero License to do this. Everyone can do this, and it starts with the simplest of gestures : putting on a fake smile and saying 'Everything's gonna be okay'." — Kayo to her team, as the Liars' motto Category:Females Category:Females Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters